fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aiya Atsuko
Aiya Atsuko is one of the main characters and students from Starlight Academy. She is responsible and has a kind personality, her choice in her cards reflects this. She is the protagonist of Pulse Star Aikatsu!. She is considered a sexy type idol. Aiya Atsuko Aiya Atsuko is an ordinary girl from school who has a huge desire to become a designer of her own clothing Aikatsu brand, she has the ability to make and choose clothes suitable for just about anyone seeing their aura. She is practically obliged to enter the Starlight Academy by her best friend and Miwa and she will find that she can shine brightly on stage as idol. Appearance Coming soon... Personality Aiya is a girl very focused in her drawings, have excellent coordination and can sing well but not when she gets too nervous. She is very responsible and kind. She does not have much patience being impulsive and sometimes terrifying when she gets angry. Loves helping people and creating outfits. She wishes to be a designer of her own brand "Universe Star". She always need to take care of Miwa her best friend, she loves her very much despite the problems Miwa arranges to her. Plot Pulse Star Aikatsu At first she is only a girl who aspires to be a fashion designer but is convinced by her friend, Miwa to enter the Starlight school. Apparently at first she feels a lot of confusion to be idol or stylist and end decides to be both. She soon launches her brand, Universe Star and stands as a promising idol. Aikatsu Second Fantasy At the beginning of the story she is outside the country for inspiration for new clothes yet she continues to attend the requests from idols. Is mentioned that she become the Starlight Queen one year before she open Universe Star Company and the starlight house was called "Aiya Planetarium ". She returns with her new Masterpieces coords dresses never before imaginable. Aikatsu Third Nebula Continues working on Universe Star, she soon back to talk to Aimi. Aikatsu Idol Revolution She stills Universe Star Top Designer. Dream Dreaming Aikatsu She is training Ai to be her successor one day, she receives a propose to make a grand live just like Hoshimiya Ichigo and accepts. At Aiya Atsuko Reach Stars Festival!, Ai makes a dress to her mother as a present and is surprise that is a Masterpiece card she is proud of her daughter and said that they are much a like because she was making two premium dresses this days and when she saw them finished just thought it might be her and Himawari. They perform together. Idol Aiya uses the brand Spicy Ageha and Futuring Girl. Her favorite brand is Spicy Ageha because she thinks that their all Beautiful and sexy. Her idol aura is composed by red and purple stars butterflies. Her catchphrase is "Match you my star" when something mach with the person. Clothes Starlight Academy *Scarlet Stage Coord *Alive Spica Coord *Alive Aria Mirage Coord Spicy Ageha *Ageha Red Coord *Jewelry Purple Coord *Ageha Logo Coord *Glitter Violet Coord *Romantic Fur Coord *Purple Nocturne Coord *Unknown Coord *Elegant Red Starlight Coord (Designed by Aiya) *Star Graceful Coord (Her first Spicy Ageha Premium Dress) *Butterfly Symphonia Coord (Her second own Spicy Ageha Premium dress) Futuring Girl *Prism Cyber Coord *Lucky Pilot Coord *Neo Look Coord *Clear Glass Coord *Sparkling Green Coord *Neo Coord (Designed by Aiya) *Future Look Special Coord (Designed by Aiya) *Robot Scarlet Coord (Designed by Aiya) Angely Sugar *Sky Restaurant Coord *Fine Pink Coord *Valentine Style Coord *Rainbow Colored Macaroon Coord *Sweet Desert Coord (Designed by Aiya) Happy Rainbow *Frape Grape Coord *Cotton Color Coord *Rainbow Prince *Crazy Pop Coord (Designed by Aiya) *Rainy Day Coord (Designed by Aiya) Loli Gothic *Mono Black Coord *British Coord *Glass Coord (Designed by Aiya) Magical Toy *Step Magican Coord *Circus Eye Coord (Designed by Aiya) Aurora Fantasy *Flower Pirouette Coord *Sincerity Wish Coord (Designed by Aiya) Universe Star (Designed by Aiya) *EUA Travel Coord *Fantasia Princess Coord *Butterfly Coord *Little Cosmos Red Coord *Stardust Rainy Coord *Universe Queen Coord (Her Universe Star Premium Dress) *Frozen Snowflake Coord *My first Heart coord *Ange étreinte Coord Sangria Rosa *Model Elegance Coord *Rose Passion Coord *Poison Apple Coord *Dragée Fairy Coord Constellation Coords *Cupid Virgo Coord (Universe Star) *Virgo Blessing Coord Relationships Miwa Watanabe - Aiya's best friend. Yui Atsuko - Aiya's mother, she is a housewife and loves to sew. She had a best friend who was a idol. Aoi Atsuko - Aiya's father, works as a manager in a big company, he loves his daughters and do not want them to marry. Records all Miwa Aikatsus. Hana & Hoshi Atsuko - Aiya's little sisters, they are twins. They too dream to become idols like their big sister. Hikaru Atsuko - Aiya's older brother who is studying medicine, at the beginning do not like the idea of Aiya become a idol but then begins to accept. Aimi Atsuko - Is her daughter in the third season, Aiya love her daughter very much and always comprehends well, sometimes felt very guilty for not giving her much attention. But whenever she can to help, Aiya knows when to be hard on her and always give her advice to go the way she wants to become a much better idol than she. Ai and Aiko Atsuko - Are her other daughters whom she loves very much, always is very proud of them. Nao - Her husband, she loves him very much, they know each other so much. Songs *Calendar Girl *Take me Higher *Move on Now *Angel Snow *Growing For a Dream *Idol Activities *Glass Doll *Diamond Happy Fan Series Songs *Serious Girl *Rainbow + Color *Music Future *Mirror Candle *Let's eat chocolate *River (AKB) *Time to wake up *Shuwa Shuwa baby (Pretty Rhythm Song) *4 lessons 4 stars Special Appeal Solo *Sexy Flash *Angel Arrow *Cool Flash *Clock Circus *Butterfly Flip ~ Butterfly Premium Flip *Cosmo Showtime ~ Cosmo Premium Ride *Universe Premium Ride *Stairs to Heaven / Stairs to love *Sky raining *Universe Tri star Duo *Good Coord Special Appeal *Around Bouquet *Spiral Flower *Step Rocket *Swan Crystallise *Two + One Heart Group *Melody Musical *Cosmos Aurora *White Cream Chocolate *World Flags *Flowers and kisses *Universe Tri star *Bubbles Kiss Etymology Aiya means Cupid Atsuko Child of deep emotions. Aiya + Atsuko = Cupid with deep emotions Memorable Quotes Stages *Universe Borning Stars Stage *Happy Circus Stage *Adorable Teddyland Stage *Candles Crown Stage Trivia *Date of Birthday: 20 December *Sign: Sagittarius *Favorite Food: Pudding *Dislike Food: Fish *Special Skill: Drawing and see people auras. *She two favorite brands are Spicy Ageha and Futuring Girl. *She is inspired on Maeda Atsuko of Akb0048 *She is the first girl in Aikatsu that initially not pretend to become a Idol *When she have a ideia for a design or wants to see the idol aura her eyes changes. *She likes Akb0048 songs *Her favorite songs is 'Calendar Girl ' *The name of all her daughters start with 'A" and have de kanji that means "Love" (Ai) like her name Gallery Comming Soon.... Category:Idols Category:Top Designers Category:User: Nattsysakura